It is well known in the art that mutant strains of Torulopsis bombicola effectively convert n-alkanes into the corresponding dicarboxylic acids. This process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,630, which issued on Mar. 12, 1974, to Eugene H. Wegner.
This process has proven to be quite successful. However, the conversion time for the production of the dicarboxylic acid was high. It would, therefore, be desirable to produce the dicarboxylic acid at a higher speed.